Many medical treatments use implantable drug pumps to deliver drugs to a specific target site of a patient, usually to avoid drug toxicity or injury to other tissue, organs or parts of the patient. However, in many cases, drug pumps are not practical because of size and power requirements for example, for intracranial drug delivery. Thus there is a need for improved implantable drug pumps.